In data processing systems, the efficiency of the system is impacted directly by the number and duration of data fetching operations that must be executed by the system within a given period of time. A single data set may be required by a first process, and therefore fetched therewith, while such data set may also be required by a second process, and therefore be fetched a second time. A data set may be fetched via a switching network, thereby increasing duration of such fetch and adversely impacting system performance. Needed are systems that are designed to reduce the number and duration of data fetching operations to be executed by the system. Needed also are methods that make use of systems designed to reduce the number and duration of such data fetching operations.